historyofnewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nieuwe Tijdinghen 1622 no. 15
Nieuwe Tijdinghe uut Duytslandt, ende hoe dat de Cosagghen, de stadt Werther in Lijflandt hebben gheplundert ende in Brandt ghesteken, ende allen t’volck doot gheslaghen Jonck ende Oudt. (New Tidings from Germany, and how the Cossacks plundered and set fire to the town of Werther in Livonia, and killed all the people, Young and Old.) Printed Antwerp: Abraham Verhoeven, 1 February 1622 Summary Breslau, December 1621 *List of the victories of Carel Goldstein* and Count Bodenhausen*, colonels of the Elector of Saxony: in County of Glatz, 4 December; at Neuroda, 5 December; Habels Werda, 11 December. Wimschelburgh surrendered to the Elector, but was occupied by Imperial Captain Gaspar von Nieuhaus*. The Hungarians invaded the quarter of Colonel Lord Carel Haunbalt von Dhona*, scattering the troops of Lt. Col. David von Khor*, Capt. Metzerot*, Ritmeister Kittitz*, and withdrew. *Saxon and Silesian troop movements around Lubschitz*. *A Turkish ambassador* has arrived in Warsaw*; the Cossacks* are planning an attack on Jägerndorf* and on the Hungarians through Moravia*; the young Prince of Poland* has arrived in Cracow*. Lithuanian Cossacks have devastated the Bishopric of Werther*, and will besiege Riga*. Prague, December 1621 *Expulsion of Hussite preachers by imperial proclamation. Cologne (undated) *Provisions are being laid in at Reinsberck. Bishopric of Speyer (undated) *Troops levied in Lorraine for Archduke Leopold are moving past Strasburg to Ensisheim. *Troops of Bavaria and Speyer stationed at Ydenheim have defeated Mansfeld's new levies at Elsantz near Heidelberg; the village was plundered and razed. Paris, January 1622 *The Queen is having blood let. Monsieur Sigot*, the late Constable’s Secretary, has been committed to the Bastille until he reveal the whereabouts of the Constable’s treasures; an obligation for £400,000 parisis from the Duke of Rohan* has been found among the deceased’s papers. *The king's ships under the command of the Duke of Guise* have won a victory against the Rochellese. Vienna, 31 December 1621 *Supplies have been despatched for the army at Krempsier, Raab & Comorra. *Prince Liechtenstein and Cardinal Dietrichstein have been discussing the measures to be taken in the Emperor's absence; the army at Kremsier stood down to Possin near Olmutz, while Gabor’s army has withdrawn from Hungarian Brot to Tyrna. There are Cossacks at Troppau on the Silesian border. *Count Megau* is to replace Count Trautsams* as Governor General of Lower Austria. *The Emperor* plans to go to Innsbruck on 18 January, then visit the Duke of Bavaria* in Munich, then Regensburg for the Deputationstag on 2 February. The Elector of Saxony has equested that a Reichstag be called for 14 days after the Deputationstag. Prague, 30 December 1621 *Colonel Franck robbed outside Comenthau on his way to the Netherlands. The soldiers who burgled Prince Liechtenstein’s house on 28 December have now been imprisoned, together with the Jew they sold the booty to. Vienna, 5 January 1622 *Details of the Hungarian peace treaty. copy ends mid-sentence at the bottom of p.8: still have to check Antwerp copy Transcription Bibliographical information ; Category:History of news 16220201 Category:Printed in Antwerp Category:Printed by Abraham Verhoeven Category:Printed on 1 February 1622 1299 1299 0199 Category:Stories datelined Bishopric of Speyer 0199 1231 1230 0105